Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for detecting a scene cut part and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for inserting additional data into an optional position by precisely detecting a scene cut part.
Related Art
In recent years, various multimedia service systems as well as video search through a video index have been developed. In general, since a digital video has a very large amount of data but has a characteristic where a similar image continues in one scene, the video may be efficiently searched by indexing the video in a unit of a scene. In this case, a technology of detecting a scene cut time point to extract a key frame being a representative image of the scene is indispensable to establish a video index and search system.
Further, with the development of a digital technology, a vast amount of digital multi-media data may be easily used. Unlike analog information, the quality of digital information is not damaged so that a large amount of the digital information may be duplicated at a low cost. Such characteristics of the digital information may have a problem in view of a copyright protection. A digital watermarking technology is discussed as a copyright protection solution with respect to digital contents. The watermarking technology is capable of preventing illegal replication of digital contents by inserting an identification (ID) or unique information of a user into the digital contents, protecting a copyright with respect to the digital contents, and representing a base for arguing an ownership.
As described above, it is a very important technology to detect a scene cut in a video stream for the purpose of a video index or inserting the watermark. A detected scene cut may be an image representing a corresponding video upon video indexing or may be an insertion target of the watermark.
However, a method of searching a scene cut part according to the related art includes a method of using a difference of a pixel value or a method of using change of a contour. The above methods have low accuracy to detect the scene cut part using one algorithm. Furthermore, the above methods are not suited to a video to be encoded and decoded through different codecs.